


Seducción

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurokocchi" y "seducción" son dos términos que no acaban de cuajar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> ¡Dedicado a Mire, que está de cumple! ¡¡FELICIDADES!!

Kise envía la foto y se sonríe a sí mismo con orgullo. ¡No por nada es un maestro oficial de la sagrada técnica del  _selfie_! Sabe cómo tiene que colocar su cuerpo, desde qué ángulo tomar la fotografía y, en el peor de los casos, qué filtro aplicar.

Esta imagen en concreto va a volver loquito a Kurokocchi. Por mucho que intente reprimir sus instintos más lujuriosos — _y vaya si lo intenta_ —, Kurokocchi sigue siendo un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y con ganas de conocer a fondo el cuerpo de Kise. Y Kise, que si algo es, es un caballero, le ayuda enviándole una foto donde se ve echado en la cama, con una mano apoyada en su torso desnudo y una sonrisa tan lasciva como impecable.

La respuesta de Kurokocchi  llega un milenio después (cinco minutos, para ser exactos).

Kise se derrite ahí mismo al pensar en que Kurokocchi puede haberle enviado un desnudo sensual. ¡O algo incluso mejor!

En la fotografía se ve claramente… un cajón lleno de calzoncillos bien doblados y ordenados.

Vale.

¿Eso, exactamente, _qué_  significa? Kise baraja varias posibilidades:

a) Kurokocchi se ha enfadado con él por haberle enviado una “imagen indecente” y así se las paga

b) Kurokocchi está enfadado

c) Enfadado está Kurokocchi

Kise escribe a toda velocidad unas disculpas. Claro. ¿Y si Kurokocchi está en la sala de espera del hospital con su abuela, coge el móvil con la ilusión de recibir uno de esos vídeos tontos que envía Aomine y en realidad la pantalla del móvil lo deslumbra con el cuerpo escultural de Kise? Sería un problema para él.

Pobre Kurokocchi. Es una víctima de la belleza.

En vez de una contestación normal por parte de Kurokocchi, Kise recibe otra foto. Una cama. La cama de la habitación de Kurokocchi, para ser 100% preciso.

Está familiarizado con esa cama, sí señor.

Eso no quita que no sepa cómo reaccionar.  _Kurokocchi_   _debe de estar muy, muy enfadado_.

* * *

Kuroko, sentado en calzoncillos en el borde de la cama, mira una y otra vez su conversación con Kise. ¿Acaso ha sido demasiado sutil en sus intentos de seducción?


End file.
